Eien Misui ni Good Bye
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Mungkin bukan itu alasan utamanya. Tapi aku yakin, di sudut hatimu, kau mengharapkan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya ketika mati nanti, kan?" / (my first songfic, berdasarkan lagu yang punya judul yang sama dengan judul cerita ini)


Suasana pemakaman yang hening, dengan angin laut Yokohama yang berhembus pelan. Dazai Osamu diam bersandar di batu nisan sahabatnya sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Di benaknya terbayang kenangannya bersama sang mendiang sahabat beberapa tahun lalu, membuatnya sedikit merasa nostalgia.

"Kau di sana, Dazai?" sebuah suara yang amat Dazai kenali membuat pemuda itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

Hei, apa hanya perasaan Dazai saja, atau wajah orang itu jadi mirip dengan wajah sang mendiang sahabat?

 **~o~**

 **Eien Misui ni Good Bye**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35**

 **Eien Misui ni Good Bye (song) by Mamoru Miyano**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: hint!Soukoku (gua mo tobat tapi susah, jadi hint aja ya :''U)**

 **Genre: friendship**

 **Warn: songfic, GAJE, ga nyambung, OOC (maybe), typo yg tak sengaja terketik, dll**

 **DLDR~!  
~o~**

 **.**

 _ **As I walk in this fleeting world, the town that has thrown away yesterday changes its face.**_

 _ **If that is so, then why do I keep breathing in this unchanging feeling?**_

.

"Kau nggak berubah, ya?" Nakahara Chuuya baru saja selesai berdoa di depan makam bertuliskan 'S. Oda' itu.

Dari balik batu nisan, Dazai hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga, tumben ke sini?"

"Cuman kebetulan lewat saja," Chuuya mengangkat bahu, "lagian, apa salahnya mendoakan mantan rekan—eh, bisa disebut rekan nggak sih? Aku kan nggak pernah terlibat di tugas yang sama dengannya kecuali saat kejadian 6 tahun lalu."

Dazai terdiam. _Mantan rekan, ya...?_

Walau Dazai dan _orang itu_ lebih dari sekedar rekan, namun tetap saja... ucapan Chuuya entah kenapa membuat dada pemuda itu merasa sesak.

.

 _ **I reach out repeatedly.**_

 _ **Once again, I chase my "wish" that slips through.**_

.

"Masih berharap bisa cepat pergi dari dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja~" Dazai mejawab dengan nada riang, "Chuuya kok tau~?"

"Mati sana..."

Dazai tertawa. "Demo saa, aku serius, lho," ucapnya, "apa kalau aku mati, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan _nya_ lebih cepat dari dugaanku..."

.

 _ **As I roam this never-ending today,**_

 _ **I wait impatiently for the dawn that exists somewhere.**_

.

"...nee, nee, Chuuya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chuuya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Itu semua terserah padamu, sih..."

Dazai diam lagi.

.

 _ **If I can't even grasp the meaning of life,**_

 _ **then I'll say to this worthless night, good bye.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dua puluh dua tahun hidup, sebelum dua tahun yang lalu aku sudah berkali-kali membunuh dan hampir terbunuh, lalu aku sempat mendapatkan orang yang membuatku memiliki alasan untuk hidup," Dazai bermonolog, "lalu ketika orang itu pergi untuk selamanya, artinya alasanku untuk hidup sudah hilang, kan?"

Keheningan menyelimuti untuk sejenak.

.

 _ **But even though I think so... I'm still here.**_

 _ **.**_

"...tapi sebanyak apapun aku berpikir seperti itu, aku masih di sini, masih bernapas..."

Chuuya bergerak, mengambil tempat di seberang Dazai dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang menaungi makam yang disandari si surai coklat. Entah kenapa, pemuda bersurai jingga itu tertarik untuk mendengarkan monolog pemuda maniak bunuh diri tersebut.

.

 _ **I wish for a magnificent and bright end, but the curtain hasn't dropped yet.**_

 _ **Honestly, it's alright, isn't it?**_

 _ **.**_

"...aku ingin berhenti, tapi _tirai pentas_ kehidupan ini belum diturunkan—aku nggak bisa kemana-mana selain terus _berakting_ di atas _panggung_ ini..." Dazai mendongak, memperhatikan langit cerah yang terbentang di atas kota Yokohama, "benar, kan?"

Chuuya hanya menatap Dazai sekilas, lalu mengangguk pelan—sekedar mengiyakan ucapan Dazai saja, tapi bukan berarti dia mau mati, dia masih mau hidup.

.

 _ **I'm sick of this repeating melancholy inside my head.**_

 _ **It's just inevitable that I wish for the end.**_

 _ **The tainted past, too, begone!**_

 _ **.**_

Dazai kembali diam. Kepalanya kembali memutar memori di mana dirinya menemukan sang mendiang sahabat dalam keadaan terluka parah. Detik-detik terakhir sebelum sang sahabat menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Detik yang paling meninggalkan luka dalam kehidupan Dazai Osamu.

Si surai coklat menghela napas. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

.

 _ **I want to tell everyone it is I, I that have failed.**_

 _ **Isn't there anyone to take my hand and cease existing together?**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sudah... gagal..." Dazai menyentuh sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, "...gagal menyelamatkannya... Odasaku..."

.

 _ **I hold the feeling that an attempt isn't enough.**_

 _ **Days darkening in the setting sun are endless.**_

 _ **.**_

"Berhetilah merutuki dirimu sendiri, Dazai." Chuuya akhirnya kembali berbicara setelah beberapa menit hanya menyimak.

Dazai mendongak.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu—ingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu? Aku juga merasakannya, seperti yang kau rasakan ketika kehilangan orang itu," ujar Chuuya, "tapi buktinya aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Tapi dia—"

"Dia apa? Berarti bagimu?" Chuuya mendengus, "oh, ayolah. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, kalau kau mau mati hanya untuk menyusulnya, percayalah, dia nggak akan senang..."

Dazai terdiam. "Alasanmu untuk mati bukan untuk itu..."

"Mungkin bukan itu alasan utamanya. Tapi aku yakin, di sudut hatimu, kau mengharapkan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya ketika mati nanti, kan?"

Skakmat.

.

 _ **In a world like that, I found you.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Mau kau di pihak yang membunuh orang atau menyelamatkan orang sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang membawamu kepada apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak akan ada yang mengisi lubang kesepian itu di hatimu. Kau akan terus berjalan dalam kegelapan untuk selamanya_ ," ucapan Chuuya membuat Dazai terbelak.

Jelas, ia masih mengingat siapa orang yang pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

"Darimana kau—"

"Tidak perlu kau ketahui darimana aku mengetahuinya," manik kebiruan Chuuya menatap manik kecoklatan Dazai dalam, "tapi yang pasti, mati tidak akan mengubah apapun—yang ada kau hanya akan bertemu dengan kegelapan tanpa ujung."

"Chuuya—"

"Karena itu jangan mati," Chuuya memotong lagi.

"..."

.

 _ **Suddenly, that hand pulls and stops the cuff of my reckless heart.**_

 _ **I want to try living like this a little bit more.**_

 _ **It's not like me to think so.**_

 _ **.**_

Dazai menatap Chuuya. Entah kenapa, melihat pemuda itu membuatnya teringat pada _orang itu_. Walau matanya tidak segelap manik milik _orang itu_ , namun Dazai tetap merasakannya.

Aura _orang itu_ , aura yang mirip dengan aura _Oda Sakunosuke_.

Sejak kapan Chuuya jadi terlihat mirip Odasaku?

.

 _ **As I roam this never-ending today,**_

 _ **I wait impatiently for the dawn that exists somewhere.**_

.

"Aku mau pulang," Chuuya berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Dazai, "kau juga pulanglah—b-bukan berarti aku khawatir, lho!"

Dazai menatap Chuuya sejenak, lalu menatap uluran tangan yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu. Entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba berair. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

.

 _ **Even though I still haven't grasped the meaning of life,**_

 _ **For now I say to eternity, good bye.**_

.

"CHUUYAA!" tanpa aba-aba, Dazai langsung menerjang Chuuya dan memeluknya erat.

Chuuya tersentak. "O-oi..." awalnya pemuda itu hendak mendorong Dazai dari atasnya. Namun ketika merasakan sedikit getaran dan isak tangis dari si surai coklat, Chuuya mengurungkan niatnya. Tangan pemuda itu akhirnya hanya mengusap punggung Dazai perlahan.

"Kau... mirip Odasaku..." isak Dazai pelan.

"Souka...?" Chuuya terdiam, "tapi aku nggak sebaik dia—aku bahkan bukan orang baik..."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Dazai tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Pemuda itu memeluk Chuuya makin erat.

Chuuya diam. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Dazai, walau masih menyangkalnya dalam hati—ia berbeda dari Odasaku, dari sisi manapun, menurutnya.

Dazai, tetap di posisinya—memeluk Chuuya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu. Dazai sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa dirinya bisa merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat pemuda berhelai jingga yang suka bertengkar dengannya ketika masih berada di Port Mafia dulu.

Hei, bolehkah Dazai menjadikan Chuuya sebagai alasan hidupnya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Odasaku dulu?

.

 _ **Maybe, I can enjoy this fleeting world.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~ (belum) END~**

 **Haha, gaje :''v**

 **Ah, auk ah. Salahkan chara songnya Dazai yang bikin saya ngefly :v /slap /gagitu juga kali**

 **Ya intinya gitu. Cerita ini sebenernya nggak punya sisi yang pasti. Bisa aja di satu paragraf ini ada di sisinya Dazai, lalu paragraf selanjutnya ada di sisinya Chuuya (walau nanti di omake full sisinya Chuuya sih :v).**

 **Jadi... apa cuman gua di sini yg ngerasa kalo Odasaku sama Chuuya itu mirip? :"D**

 **Serius? Beneran cuman gua? Oke sip :V**

 **Psst, ada omake di bawah. Jangan lupa dibaca ya :D /auto digeplak pake corruption**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Omake (Nakahara Chuuya's Side)~**

" _Hei, Nakahara..."_

" _Ng?" Chuuya menoleh sedikit. Di dekat pintu, seorang pria jangkung bersurai kemerahan tampak berdiri sambil menunggu seseorang—diduga seseorang yang dimaksud adalah Nakahara Chuuya sendiri._

" _Oh, kau kan..."_

" _Yang ikut misi 2 tahun lalu bersama anggota Port Mafia yang lain?" pria itu melangkah maju, "kalau itu jawabanmu, kau benar, sih."_

" _Terus?" alis Chuuya naik satu, "ada apa?"_

" _Kau... dekat dengan Dazai, kan?"_

" _Sejak kapan kami dekat?!"_

" _Anggap saja sebagai sesama rekan—aku sering dengar rumor kalian berdua disebut Soukoku oleh Boss," pria itu menghela napas, "tapi... boleh aku minta sesuatu?"_

 _Sebelah alis Chuuya naik lagi. "Maksudmu?"_

" _Kumohon, kalau dia_ benar-benar _berniat untuk mati, cegat dia," ucapan pria yang sungguh-sungguh itu membuat Chuuya terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

" _Memangnya kenapa, sih?—kalau dia mau mati sih ya mati saja..."_

" _Pikirannya masih terlalu labil—walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali membunuh manusia tanpa merasa bersalah, namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap dalam euforia mimpi konyolnya itu," pria itu menatap Chuuya dalam, "kumohon jaga dia. Aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya lebih lama..."_

 _Lalu pria itu pergi, meninggalkan Chuuya dengan segudang tanda tanya di kepalanya._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, barulah Chuuya mengingat profile pria itu. Namanya Oda Sakunosuke, seorang anggota kelas bawah—sebenarnya kemampuannya sangat bagus, namun ia menolak untuk membunuh dengan alasan yang tidak pernah Chuuya ketahui secara pasti. Catatan lain, Oda mengadopsi 5 anak yang orangtuanya menjadi korban pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu, membuat Chuuya sedikit kagum dengan orang itu. Catatan lainnya lagi, pria berhelai kemerahan itu sangat dekat dengan seorang Dazai Osamu._

 _Namun berhubungan dengan hal itu, firasatnya merasakan hal buruk. Apalagi ketika sedang memutari kota Yokohama dari langit—dengan terbang, tentu saja—dan menemukan Oda berteriak di depan sebuah van yang terbakar, firasatnya tahu ada yang tidak beres. Namun Chuuya tidak berani menghampiri orang itu—egonya berkata demikian, hingga ia memilih untuk memperhatikan saja dari langit, di atas sebuah gedung yang mana rooftopnya bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi._

 _Lalu tak lama kemudian orang-orang bermunculan, diikuti mobil pemadam kebakaran dan... Dazai. Chuuya tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Namun ketika ia melihat Oda memasuki sebuah bangunan dan keluar tak lama kemudian, lalu pergi, Chuuya memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu. Samar-samar Chuuya dapat mendengar suara Dazai yang berteriak memanggil Oda, namun diacuhkan oleh pria bersurai merah itu._

 _Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak di tengah hutan, Chuuya memilih untuk hanya memperhatikan lewat jendela. Semuanya ia saksikan di sana—yang membuat Chuuya terkejut adalah Odasaku yang untuk pertama kalinya mmebunuh orang-orang di dalam bangunan tersebut, yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan Chuuya semakin memburuk._

 _Lalu ada bagian di mana Chuuya melihat puncak dari segala kejadian tersebut. Odasaku dan seorang pria tua yang saling berhadapan, baku tembak, diakhiri dengan keduanya yang roboh ke lantai akibat peluru masing-masing yang tepat mengenai target masing-masing._

 _Kemudian Dazai datang._

 _Chuuya bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Oda, membuatnya akhirnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria bersurai merah itu beberapa minggu lalu._

 _Waktu Oda Sakunosuke di dunia ini sudah habis, dan pria itu meminta Chuuya untuk menjagakan Dazai untuknya. Ah, kenapa Chuuya terlambat menyadari hal itu?_

 _Katakanlah para mafia tidak punya hati nurani pada manusia lain, namun mereka punya rasa solidaritas tinggi kepada rekan sesama anggota mereka, membuat Chuuya mau saja mengabulkan permintaan mantan rekan yang secara tak langsung pernah bekerja sama dengannya dua tahun lalu itu._

 _Nakahara Chuuya, pada hari itu, berjanji akan melindungi Dazai dan mencegahnya untuk benar-benar bunuh diri._

 **~totally END~**


End file.
